Dulce Navidad SousukexRin
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: Sousuke pasa una hermosa navidad en casa de su amado pelirrojo. Historia ambientada en la niñez de ambos, contiene Lemon y Shotacon.


Un especial navideño de mis amados Sousuke y Rin. Sé que ya pasó navidad, pero no pude terminarlo antes, lo siento.

Aclaraciones: 1- aquí mencionaré una carta que Rin envía a Sousuke y este se la muestra a Haruka. Las más fanáticas de esta serie deben saberlo, pero para las que no conozcan el dato lo aclararé: Rin y Sousuke intercambiaban cartas cuando el pelirrojo estaba en Australia, pero hubo una en particular que estaba escrita muy unilateralmente, lo cual le pareció extraño a Sou, leyéndola más detenidamente notó que había una parte borrada y decía 'tu' en vez de 'él', en ese momento Sousuke noto que estaba dirigida a Haru y decidió mostrársela.

2-No conozco los nombres reales de los padres de los chicos, así que los inventé.

Eso es todo, que disfruten este pequeño fic lleno de amor :)

.

.

Las calles cubiertas de blanco hacían que el vecindario se viera como ese adorno navideño que su madre había puesto junto al árbol ayer por la tarde, una bola de cristal en cuyo interior había una casita y niños jugando, y si la movías parecía como si nevara. Sousuke se sintió como si estuviera caminando al interior de ese adorno en estos minutos, aunque en este lugar no había niños jugando. A esa hora de la mañana se veía muy poca gente en las calles, hacía mucho frío y probablemente los niños dormían en sus tibias camas. Pero ahí estaba él, caminando y exhalando un aliento que se volvía blanco al chocar con la fría intemperie. Aunque no era mucho lo que estaría afuera, en realidad se dirigía a un lugar muy cercano, iba a casa de los Matsuoka. La razón para que haya decidido salir de la tibieza de su cómoda cama tan temprano era que la noche anterior su amigo Rin lo había llamado para avisarle que se encontraba en su casa, ya que había venido a pasar la navidad con su familia.

Hacía casi un año que su amigo pelirrojo se había ido a Australia para entrar a una escuela especializada en natación, y así, comenzar a construir su sueño de convertirse en un nadador olímpico. A causa de eso, este había sido un año especialmente aburrido para el castaño, no tener la compañía de Rin, sus bromas, su sonrisa, las competencias que siempre hacían, todo había hecho que la escuela se volviera especialmente solitaria… con decir que incluso extrañaba sus lágrimas de bebé llorón… Aunque Sousuke tenía más amigos, siempre extrañaba la compañía del romántico Rin-Rin.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más y tocó el timbre de la casa frente a él. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y la madre de su amigo lo saludó sonriente.

 **-Sousuke-kun! Que sorpresa verte tan temprano!**

Él se sonrojó levemente sin saber exactamente por qué.

 **-Buen día, Matsuoka-san… yo…**

 **-¿Vienes a ver a Rin?**

 **-S-Sí**

 **-Adelante, él está en su cuarto.**

El chico entró a la casa, el calor del hogar se sintió muy agradable, además olía a galletas.

 **-Ven**

El chico siguió a la mujer, que caminaba a la habitación de su hijo mientras hablaba.

 **-Llegó ayer de Australia, y debido al cambio de temperatura anoche estuvo con fiebre, así que no lo he dejado levantarse, aunque él ha estado un poco molesto por eso, sabía que tú vendrías y no quería estar en cama cuando llegaras… pero lo hago por su salud.**

 **-Él es terco.**

 **-Sí** _respondió sonriendo_.

Llegaron a la habitación y abrió la puerta, el castaño pudo ver a su amigo acostado con un tapabocas, Gou estaba sentada sobre la alfombra jugando con sus muñecas.

 **-Rin** _dijo apenas ingresó a la habitación y lo vio._

El pelirrojo estaba mirando hacia la puerta expectante, pues ya había escuchado su voz desde el pasillo.

 **-Sousuke!** _Sus ojos brillaron de emoción._

- **Yamazaki-kun!** _Gou gritó emocionada y se levantó a abrazarlo._

 **-Hola Gou-chan.**

Luego de saludarla, el castaño sonrió y se sentó en la cama, frente a Rin.

 **-Hola** _dijo casi sin poder ocultar su felicidad_

 **-Hola** _respondió el pelirrojo de la misma manera._

Ambos chocaron sus puños a modo de saludo y se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Ahora ninguno sabía con exactitud qué decir, hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían.

La pequeña pelirroja ajena a los sentimientos que se estremecían en los corazones de los dos chicos junto a ella, comentó:

 **-Qué bueno que viniste Yamazaki-kun, mi hermano te extrañaba mucho, desde que llegó ha estado preguntando por ti y Nan-**

 **-Gou!**

Rin la interrumpió avergonzado.

 **-Pero oniichan no tienes que avergonzarte, Yamazaki-kun me pregunta por ti cada vez que nos vemos.**

 **-O-oye Gou…**

Ahora fue Sousuke quien la interrumpió un poco sonrojado.

 **-Bueno, bueno… pero ahora estamos los tres juntos nuevamente!, ¡qué felicidad!**

 **-Sí, podríamos jugar a algo ¿no?… traje un juego muy divertido que me regalaron en Australia.**

 **-Sí! Ayer me lo enseñó es muy divertido!**

 **-Mamá ¿podrías traerlo?**

 **-Anoche lo dejé en tu escritorio hijo**

 **-Oh… Gou tráelo.**

 **-Sí, oniichan.**

La pelirroja buscó en el mueble mientras su madre salía de la habitación. Era una caja grande. Rin se acomodó de modo que quedara suficiente espacio para instalar el juego. Junto a su hermana sacaron un tablero que comenzaron a armar.

 **-Ten, Sousuke, estas son las reglas, léelas.**

 **-Ahá.**

El chico de ojos claros se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, luego se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a leer las instrucciones:

"Unos jugadores toman el control de un mago decidido a matar a sus enemigos y robarles su valioso tesoro. El resto de los magos pueden lanzar una multitud de hechizos para aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar, tales como lanzar fuego, crear muros o convertirse en hombre lobo. El ingenio y la suerte, son factores determinantes para la victoria. ¡En esta edición actualizada del amado clásico, las despiadadas batallas mágicas son mejores que nunca! Con tableros de sector a doble cara, los jugadores pueden construir un laberinto clásico o uno completamente nuevo diseñado por ellos mismos. Las figuras de mago altamente detalladas sumergen a los jugadores en el realismo de la aventura…"

Continuó leyendo en silencio mientras los pelirrojos acomodaban cartas, tablero y muchas fichas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Luego de algunos minutos todo estuvo listo.

 **-Bien** _dijo el pelirrojo_ **es un juego donde somos magos, podemos utilizar distintos tipos de hechizos, usar portales, encantos..**

 **-Sí, así estoy leyendo** _interrumpió el castaño._

 **-Muy bien sabelotodo, estas cartas son los hechizos, y este símbolo representa las distintas escuelas de magia…** _vio la cara de 'ya lo sé' en el rostro de su amigo_ … **en fin, si tienes alguna duda pregúntame.**

 **-Como digas Rin-Rin**

 **-Oi** _el chico lo miró con rostro serio_

En ese momento la señora Matsuoka volvió a ingresar, esta vez traía una bandeja con galletas y tres vasos de leche chocolatada.

 **-Les traigo el desayuno.**

 **-Gracias mami** _dijo la pequeña alegremente_

Cada uno tomó un vaso y un plato con galletas caseras. Luego comenzaron el juego. Sousuke intentaba concentrarse mientras Rin explicaba cada cosa que hacía, aunque había intentado parecer como que había entendido todo con solo leer, el pelirrojo sabía que él era malo con los juegos que tenían demasiadas reglas y detalles, así que explicaba incluso sin que lo pidiera.

 **-Mi turno!** _Interrumpió Gou_ **utilizaré un hechizo de aturdimiento contra Yamazaki-kun**

 **-Eh?**

El chico se sorprendió por el repentino ataque de la pelirroja, Rin se echó a reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

 **-Tienes que estar más atento Sou!**

 **-mmm** _solo eso dijo mientras miraba sus cartas y evaluaba como responder._

El tiempo transcurrió, estuvieron jugando por horas, divertidos, riendo a veces por las equivocaciones de Yamazaki y Gou, después de todo, el único que conocía el juego perfectamente era Rin.

 **-Sí!** _Gritó Sousuke luego de varios minutos de estar atento y en silencio_ **robé tu tesoro Rin ¡Es mi segundo punto! ¡Gané!**

 **-Tch… suerte de principiante** _dijo el pelirrojo un poco molesto._

Gou se echó a reír

 **-Yo también estuve cerca de ganar…** _dijo después, haciendo un mohín_ **tengo hambre onii-chan ¿qué hora es?**

 **-mmm déjame ver… ¡Las 11:45!**

 **-Estuvimos horas jugando…** _dijo sorprendido el de ojos cian_

 **-Sí… bueno hay que tomar en cuenta que tuve mucho que explicar, ustedes no conocían bien cómo funcionaba el juego.**

 **-Aún así te gané… "Rin-Rin"!** _Dijo divertido_

 **-No seas presumido "Sou-chan" fue solo suerte de principiante, además me contuve, ya que era tu primera vez jugando.**

 **-Sí claro, como tú digas.**

 **-GOU~**

Escucharon a la señora Matsuoka gritar desde la cocina.

 **-VOY~**

Respondió la niña. Se levantó y salió en busca de su madre. Los chicos se quedaron solos, se miraron.

 **-¿Te ayudo a guardarlo?** _Preguntó el castaño_

 **-Sí por favor.**

Ambos empezaron a meter todo a la caja, en silencio.

 **-Sousuke** _el pelirrojo hablo mientras seguía con su vista puesta en los objetos._

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Gracias**

 **-¿Por qué?** _Dijo sorprendido y lo miró a los ojos_

 **-Por estar aquí…** _dijo un poco sonrojado, luego miró hacia la ventana …_ **yo te ex-** _dejó la frase a la mitad_ **¡mira! ¡Está** **nevando!**

El más alto miró hacia el exterior, se levantó y movió la cortina hacia un lado, sus ojos y su rostro se iluminaron al ver la bella escena, la nieve cayendo suavemente bajo la luz del día.

 **-Qué lindo…**

 **-Sí… extrañaba esto** _dijo en un tono melancólico_

Sousuke lo miró preocupado y volvió hacia él

 **-No llores Rin**

 **-No estoy llorando bobo!**

Yamazaki sonrió

 **-Lo siento, es solo que lo dijiste con tanta tristeza.**

 **-Tsk…**

 **-Este año ha sido un poco aburrido ¿sabes?… extrañaba molestarte…**

Rin lo miró a los ojos

 **-También extrañé jugar contigo… ¿vas a quedarte hoy?**

 **-Yo… no traje ropa, lo siento.**

 **-Oh…** _sonó un poco triste._

 **-P-pero puedo llamar a mi mamá** _respondió rápidamente_ **ella puede traer mi pijama**

 **-¿En serio?** _El rostro de Rin se veía iluminado de alegría_

- **Claro**

 **-Genial!**

Escucharon los pasos de Gou acercándose por el pasillo.

 **-Mamá dice que se laven las manos y bajen a almorzar.**

 **-Sí** _respondieron al unísono._

Luego de unos minutos estaban sentados a la mesa mientras la dueña de casa servía una comida que se veía demasiado apetitosa.

 **-Bien, antes de comer** _dijo con voz emocionada_ **…hijo, estoy muy feliz de que estés con nosotros,** _expresó mirándolo_ **de que nuestra familia esté reunida nuevamente… fue un año muy triste sin tu compañía.**

 **-Mamá...** _dijo el chico sorprendido ante las repentinas palaras de su madre, e inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

 **-Lo siento… quería decírtelo** _se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa._

 **-Yo también los extrañé…** _dijo limpiando las gotas que se derramaban por sus mejillas, luego miró a su hermana y Sousuke._ **Los extrañé mucho, a los tres.** _Les habló sonriendo._

El de ojos claros se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizado, luego apartó la vista, sonrojado _¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan lindo?_

 **-Bien** _la señora sonrió_ **es hora de comer y celebrar que estamos juntos** … **Itadakimasu!**

 **-Itadakimasu!** _Respondieron los niños._

 **-mmmm Está delicioso ¡gracias mamá!**

 **-Qué bueno que te gustó ¿y a ti Sousuke-kun?**

 **-También** _respondió alegre_ **está muy rico.**

 **-Que bien!**

 **-Mi mami es la mejor cocinera** _dijo la pequeña_

 **-mmm mi mamá también cocina muy bien** _respondió él_

 **-No he probado su comida**

 **-Pero Rin sí…**

 **-También cocina bien** _apuntó el pelirrojo_ **ambas son buenas chefs**

La señora Matsuoka sonrió ante la pequeña discusión de los chicos. El almuerzo continuó en calma, luego de comer, Sousuke y Rin llevaron la loza a la cocina y se dispusieron a lavarla.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y escucharon a la señora Matsuoka responder. Luego de unos minutos llegó junto a ellos

 **-Sousuke querido, tengo buenas noticias, tus padres vendrán a pasar noche buena con nosotros, así que estaremos todos reunidos.**

Ambos chicos se miraron

 **-¡Genial!** _Dijeron y se apuraron en lavar las cosas._

 **-¿Mientras los esperamos, les gustaría ver una película?**

 **-Sí!**

 **-Bien, Gou y yo buscaremos alguna mientras ustedes terminan con eso.**

La mujer salió dejándolos solos. Rin miró a su amigo, quien sonreía mientras fregaba un vaso.

 **-Qué bueno que no tengas que volver a tu casa aún…**

 **-Sí**

De pronto una duda asaltó los pensamientos del castaño

 **-Rin** _dijo mirándolo_ **hasta cuando estrás en Japón? Las clases…**

 **-Vuelvo a finales de enero** _dijo sonriente_ **allá las clases comienzan en esa fecha.**

 **-Genial** _suspiró aliviado_ **vendré cada día después de la escuela hasta que tengas que volver.**

 **-Eso espero** _le dijo tímidamente_

 _Yamazaki solo sonrió._

Terminaron de lavar los trastes y fueron rumbo a la sala

 **-Una película de princesas o una de terror?** _Preguntó la pelirroja desde el sofá_

Los chicos se miraron como diciendo "¿no es obvio?"

 **-Terror** _respondieron en conjunto_

 **-Lo sabía** _dijo ella haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

 **-No creo que sea buena idea ver una película de terror en navidad… y la de princesas no sería justo para los chicos… así que veremos una película un poco más navideña.**

 **-Mamá!** _Protestaron los pelirrojos_

 **-Lo siento** _prosiguió_ **yo mando, pero elegiré una que sea divertida.**

 **-Está bien…**

Respondieron ellos bajo la mirada divertida de su invitado.

 **-Veremos… Chalie y la fábrica de chocolate!**

 **-Sí!** _Gritó la pequeña Gou_

La tarde continuó entre risas y bromas. Cuando la película estaba finalizando sonó el timbre de la casa. La madre se levantó y fue a abrir.

 **-Tomomi-san! Kazuki-san!**

 **-Yuuki-san! Que alegría verte!**

La señora y el señor Yamazaki ingresaron y saludaron alegremente a la dueña de casa.

 **-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, a pesar de que vivimos tan cerca.**

 **-Sí, hace alrededor de dos meses que no venían a visitarnos.**

 **-Sí lo siento** _dijo la mujer_ **pero también deberías ir a mi casa ¿no?** _Dijo sonriendo_

 **-Es cierto** _respondió ella con una sonrisa_ **pueden dejar sus cosas en la sala.**

 **-Hola niños** _saludó el señor Yamazaki mientras ingresaba._

 **-Bienvenido Kasuki-san** _dijo el pelirrojo_

 **-Hola papá, hola mamá.**

Ellos ingresaron y saludaron a su hijo y a los niños Matsuoka. Traían muchas bolsas, dejaron algunas en el árbol navideño y llevaron otras cuantas a la cocina.

 **-Traje pavo y cerdo, quiero preparar un poco de tonkatsu, a Sousuke le encanta.**

 **-Claro, no hay problema a Rin también le gusta.**

 **-Yo quiero comer pastel** _dijo el hombre_

 **-Pensaba hacer pastel de fresas… le gustan las fresas Kazuki-san?**

 **-Me encantan!**

 **-Nos ayudarás a cocinar querido** _añadió su esposa_

 **-Claro, me gusta cocinar**

Ellas rieron.

En la sala luego de terminar la película los chicos estaban jugando

 **-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez… salí!**

Rin se despegó de la pared en donde estaba recargado y comenzó a buscar a su hermana y a su amigo. Caminó lentamente por la sala, mirando cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor, buscando dónde podrían haberse escondido esos dos… vio la cortina moverse y la punta de unos zapatos marrones. Comenzó a correr hasta el punto donde estaba antes y Gou salió de tras la cortina corriendo también hacia ese lugar… para mala suerte de Rin, ella llegó primero.

 **-Por mí!** _Dijo la pelirroja_

 **-Tch…**

Siguió buscando ahora al castaño, caminó muy sigiloso por la sala, cuando estaba ingresando a la cocina escuchó unos pasos desde el pasillo, se devolvió inmediatamente y esta vez sí llegó primero.

 **-Un, dos, tres por Sousuke!** _dijo triunfante_ **ahora es tu turno de buscar**

 **-Ya sé** _se ubicó contra la pared y comenzó a contar._ **Uno, dos, tres…**

La velada transcurrió entre risas y juegos, los niños corrieron por toda la casa y cuando los adultos terminaron de preparar la cena ellos estaban exhaustos. Yuuki y los Yamazaki comenzaron a llevar las cosas al comedor cuando vieron a sus hijos.

 **-Sousuke!** _dijo su madre_ **estás todo sudado hijo!**

El chico estaba tendido en el piso junto a Rin.

 **-Tú también Rin… y Gou!**

 **-Lo siento mami** _dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa._

 **-Tendrán que ducharse, no van a sentarse a la mesa en esas condiciones.** _Dijo Tomomi, la madre del castaño._

 **-Exacto, yo bañaré a Gou, Rin y Sousuke pueden usar el baño del segundo piso.** _Sentenció la dueña de casa._

 **-Bien…**

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

 **-Mamá**

 **-Traje ropa para ti Sousuke, está en el bolso verde junto a la mesa.**

 **-Gracias** _dijo con una sonrisa, tomó el bolso y salió tras Rin._

Entró a la habitación, él estaba quitándose la ropa.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?**

 **-¿mmh?**

 **-Cuando llegué en la mañana tu mamá dijo que anoche tenías fiebre.**

 **-Oh, sí… pero ya pasó, me siento bien.** _Le sonrió mientras se quitaba la polera._

Sousuke una vez más en ese día se sentía incómodo por la inocente belleza del pelirrojo. Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo la piel blanca de ese chico.

 **-Apúrate.**

 **-Ya voy, ya voy.**

Salió en dirección al baño mientras su amigo esperaba en el dormitorio.

 _¿Qué me está pasando…? Pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama ¿Por qué él tienen que ser tan lindo?..._

 **-Tsk…**

Escuchó el agua corriendo, volvió a girarse y esperó, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Luego de unos minutos el pelirrojo regresó.

 **-Listo, tu turno.**

El castaño se levantó y salió directo al baño, ni siquiera miró a Rin. Aunque lo había visto muchas veces con poca ropa, no entendía por qué ahora se sentía tan diferente, por qué de pronto ese chico le parecía atractivo.

Confundido aún, se desvistió y se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

 _No lo entiendo… siempre lo he querido, él es mi mejor amigo… me duele que viva tan lejos, que se haya ido a otro país… pero… por qué ahora… tch… piensa en otra cosa Sousuke…_

Los minutos avanzaron y el castaño seguía en el cuarto de baño, preocupada, su madre fue a verlo.

 **-Cariño ¿estás bien? Te estamos esperando.**

Él se sobresaltó.

 **-S-sí, ya salgo, disculpa.**

 **-Bien, baja apenas estés listo.**

 **-Sí**

Cerró la llave y salió, se secó rápidamente y fue al cuarto de su amigo, donde tenía su ropa. Por suerte, él ya no estaba ahí. Se vistió y secó su cabello con el aparato que Rin dejó sobre el escritorio. Se miró al espejó y se peinó.

 _Mmm me veo bien así?... le gustará?… oh… que rayos estoy pensando otra vez?… tsk.._

Se miró por última vez y bajó a reunirse con los demás. Y ahí estaba él, ese lindo pelirrojo, aún más lindo y sonriente.

 **-Ven** _le dijo_ **siéntate a mi lado.**

Él obedeció sin dudarlo.

 **-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, quiero hacer un brindis.** _Habló la dueña de casa._ **Primero, quiero agradecer a los Yamazaki, quienes decidieron pasar esta fecha en nuestro hogar, muchas gracias por acompañarnos, amigos.** _Ellos sonrieron amablemente_ **. También quiero agradecer la compañía de mi hijo, mi amor** _dijo mirándolo_ **estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, con nosotros. Así que, brindemos porque estamos reunidos, y para que, aunque los años pasen, nuestra amistad continúe. Kampai!**

 **-Kampai!** _dijeron todos._

Los vasos sonaron al chocar luego del brindis, bebieron y comenzaron a servir en sus platos algunos de los múltiples alimentos sobre la mesa.

- **mmm que delicia** _dijo el señor Yamazaki_ **soy un gran chef**

Las mujeres se echaron a reír ante esa descarda declaración

 **-¿Qué?** _pregunto él divertido ante sus propias palabras_

 **-Lo eres querido** _dijo su esposa entre risas_

 **-¿Pavo o Tonkatsu?** _El pelirrojo le preguntó a su amigo_

 **-Ya sabes la respuesta**

Rin sonrió y le acercó el tonkatsu

 **-Por cierto Rin querido ¿Cómo ha sido este año en Australia?** _Preguntó Tomomi_

 **-eh.. umh… di-divertido** _respondió y sonrió_ **es un país muy diferente, hay koalas y kanguros, el clima es cálido y la gente habla en inglés.**

 **-Vaya debe ser una gran experiencia vivir allá** _apuntó Kazuki_

 **-Lo es** _dijo él_

 **-Pásame la ensalada por favor**

Sosusuke sintió la misma incomodidad que sentía Rin al responder esa pregunta, así que intentó desviar el tema. Ellos habían intercambiado cartas durante todo ese año, y Sousuke sabía lo difícil que había sido para Rin estar allá, la soledad que sentía, la frustración de ser el más lento, lo difícil que había sido aprender ese nuevo idioma…

Rin le pasó la ensaladera mientras la familia continuaba hablando. El castaño la recibió y sacó un poco y se la devolvió. El pelirrojo la dejó en su lugar y el castaño tomó su mano con cautela y sin que los demás lo notaran.

 **-¿Estas bien?** _Preguntó en un susurro_

 **-Sí… estoy bien.**

Ambos sonrieron.

La cena continuó en calma, no volvieron a tocar temas incómodos para los chicos, así que todos disfrutaron de la velada, de la comida y los obsequios. Estuvieron escuchado villancicos y conversando mientras los niños jugaban. Cuando ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, los Yamazaki decidieron que era hora de despedirse.

 **-Bien** _dijo el hombre_ **es tarde y es hora de que volvamos a casa.**

Los chicos se miraron

 **-Em… papá…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Yo…**

 **-¿Puede Sousuke quedarse con nosotros esta noche?** _Rin preguntó antes._

El hombre miró a su esposa.

 **-Claro que puede** _dijo ella_ **traje su pijama ¿no lo viste hijo? Estaba en el bolso que te pasé**

Sousuke recordó… en ese momento estaba demasiado distraído y no se fijó que el bolso tenía más ropa.

 **-¿En serio? Gracias!**

 **-Bien, es hora de marcharnos, mañana vendremos por ti.**

La pareja se despidió de todos y salieron.

- **Tengo sueño mami** _dijo la pequeña bostezando_

 **-Lo se mi amor, es muy tarde. Pero como Tomomi-san me ayudó a limpiar solo debemos ir a la cama.**

 **-Que bien!**

La tomó en brazos

 **-Bien, entonces a lavarse los dientes y a dormir. Rin, el futón está en el armario.**

 **-Sí mamá.**

 **-Buenas noches mis niños**. _Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Luego se retiró con su pequeña._

 **-Vamos Sou**

 **-Sí**

Subieron al segundo piso en busca del futón, luego lo armaron junto a la cama del pelirrojo.

 **-Listo** _dijo bostezando_ **voy al baño.**

Salió de la habitación dejando solo al castaño. Él aprovechó el momento para ponerse la pijama, dejó su ropa en orden y se recostó. Rin volvió.

 **-Está desocupado.**

 **-Ok**

Tomó su cepillo de dientes y salió. Volvió luego de un par de minutos, su amigo ya estaba acostado.

 **-Todo bien?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bien, entonces apaga la luz** _le indicó con una pequeña sonrisa._

Así lo hizo. Se acostó en el futón, la luz de los focos en el exterior iluminaban levemente la habitación.

 **-Buenas noches, Sousuke.**

 **-Que descanses, Rin.**

Se quedaron en silencio, el castaño se puso de lado y miró a su amigo. Estaba de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvieron así? Desde que estuvo solo junto a él viéndolo dormir?... ¿compartirá habitación con alguien más en Australia?... no, Rin le había contado que vive con una pareja sin hijos, que tiene su propia habitación y que su única compañía es su mascota. Sólo su mascota… había sido difícil para él hacer amistades, había sido difícil aprender a comunicarse… ¿Qué tan solo se habrá sentido?... ¿cuánto habrá llorado?... Rin… recordó su sonrisa… ¿cómo podía continuar sonriendo tan hermosamente? Recordó las cartas que intercambiaron, recordó esa carta en la que detallaba tan bien su vida en el país extranjero, sus frustraciones, sus pequeñas alegrías, su determinación… esa carta… esa que se vio en la obligación de mostrarle a Nanase. De pronto una incontenible tristeza lo inundó… ¿por qué ese estúpido chiquillo era tan importante para Rin?... él era quien más lo entendía, quien más lo quería… no Nanase, él era solo un raro que amaba estar en el agua…_

Dio un pesado suspiro y miró al techo.

 **-Sousuke?, ¿pasa algo?**

Rin se ubicó en la orilla de la cama y lo observó preocupado.

 **-Rin…**

 **-¿Qué te pasa?**

 **-Tsk…**

Sousuke se cubrió el rostro con sus antebrazos… algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse.

 **-Lo siento… so-solo duérmete.**

El pelirrojo se quedó contemplándolo unos instantes, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el castaño, tomo sus brazos y despejó su cara. Vio con sorpresa el rostro lloroso de su amigo.

 **-E-estás… ¿Qué te pasa? Sousuke!**

Él se quedó callado unos momentos

 **-Nanase…**

 **-¿Haru? …te hizo algo?** _Dijo sin entender a lo que se refería el chico bajo él._

 **-¿Qué es para ti?**

 **-No te entiendo Sou ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?**

 **-Esa carta… donde decías que no te rendirías…**

 **-Sousuke** _dijo sorprendido …_ **perdóname** _diciendo esto lo abrazó_ **¿se la mostraste?**

 **-Por supuesto** _respondió y lo rodeó por la cintura._

 **-Cuando la escribí… pensaba en ambos… yo… siempre pienso en ustedes, su recuerdo me hace compañía cuando estoy triste. Pero, te la envié a ti finalmente, sabía que lo entenderías y que se la mostrarías… en cambio si se la enviaba a él directamente… me daba un poco de vergüenza… no somos tan cercanos… además tal vez él no la leería, y si lo hacía de seguro no te la mostraría a ti… por eso te la envié.**

 **-Sí… lo supuse…** _dijo un poco más calmado_ **¿él es así de importante?**

- **Sí** _respondió con seguridad_ **pero no más que tú.** _Rin lo abrazó con fuerza._ **Haru es mi oponente, necesitaba decirle que continuara, que se esforzara… yo seguiré entrenando y quiero que él haga lo mismo, para, cuando llegue el día, ganarle limpiamente, quiero demostrar que el trabajo duro y la constancia pueden superar al talento natural.**

El castaño no dijo nada, Rin prosiguió.

 **-Contigo… Sou, yo no necesito decirte ese tipo de cosas… no necesito decirte que continúes entrenando y te esfuerces, porque estoy seguro de que lo harás… es lo mismo conmigo ¿no? Sabes que no voy a rendirme… somos mejores amigos, me entiendes y te entiendo sin siquiera hablar… Tú… eres como mi otra mitad, cuando nadamos, somos muy similares, tenemos la misma energía y determinación… es sólo por eso que no es fácil verte como oponente, porque eres como yo. Sousuke… solo quiero que sigas conmigo…**

 **-Y… por qué te fuiste?... de Sano, de Japón…?**

Rin se levantó… ahora era el quien lloraba y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Sousuke.

 **-Perdóname, sé que soy egoísta… sé que también te sientes muy solo… pero… debo hacerlo… yo quiero cumplir mi sueño…**

 **-Rin…**

Sousuke lo miró cautivado, una vez más en esa noche sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, una vez más sentía que el chico frente a él era demasiado, demasiado lindo. Alzó sus manos y tomó su cara.

 **-Sou…**

Lo acercó lentamente hacia él, Rin no opuso resistencia, y lo besó. Un beso tierno, reuniendo sus labios en un contacto suave, humedecido por algunas lágrimas, su primer beso, mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginó. Luego de unos momentos lo soltó.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No... no lo sé.**

Rin se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, Yamazaki pensó que tal vez lo golpearía. Pero no fue así, para su sorpresa el chico se metió junto a él en la cama y lo abrazó.

 **-Te quiero** _le dijo con sinceridad_

El castaño no podía creer lo que acababa de oír… su pecho comenzó a latir rápido y los nervios lo invadieron. Recién en ese minuto comprendió lo que estaba sintiendo, él… estaba enamorado de su amigo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero se volteó quedando frente al pelirrojo, puso una mano sobre su rostro y con la otra lo tomó por la cintura, tal como Rin lo tenía también a él.

 **-Yo… te amo… Rin.**

Se acercó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez el toque fue mucho más duradero, sus labios y los del contario comenzaron un lento vaivén, entre roces fueron abriéndose paso, hasta que la humedad de sus bocas entró en contacto y con ella sus lenguas, que tímidamente se acariciaban, mientras ambos sentían sus corazones latir desenfrenados. El calor del cuerpo de Rin, la suavidad de su piel, el olor de su pelo… tenerlo así de cerca… todo era mejor de lo que había pensado, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

 **-Sou…** _dijo separándole levemente_ **¿esto está bien?**

Él paso una mano suavemente por sobre su mejilla

 **-Creo… que es el momento más feliz de mi vida… así que… está bien, muy bien.**

 **-Sousuke** _respondió sonriendo y lo besó con toda la dulzura que su inexperta boca podía ofrecer._

El más alto se acomodó sobre él, haciendo espacio entre sus piernas, continuó besándolo, su boca, su cuello, respirando profundo, intentando grabar en su memoria el olor de su piel, su sabor, los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus pequeños labios rosados. Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a despertar… se sentía muy excitado y Rin era el culpable…. pronto él no notó.

 **-Sousuke… tu… e-está… duro…**

 **-Sí…** _dijo respirando pesadamente_ **lo siento… no puedo evitarlo**

 **-Yo… yo tampoco…**

Sousuke presionó un poco su cadera contra la del pelirrojo y notó que estaban en similares condiciones.

 **-¿Te has masturbado antes?**

 **-eh?** _reaccionó avergonzado_ **…c-claro que sí… casi tengo trece años…**

 _Sonrió_ – **Por supuesto… lo siento… Rin ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntos?**

 **-Jun-tos?**

 **-Sí**

 **-O-ok**

El castaño sonrió y volvió besarlo con suavidad, luego se levantó.

 **-Ven**

Hizo que Rin también se levantara. Se sentó en el futón con las piernas abiertas y levemente flexionadas, le indicó al pelirrojo que se sentara frente a él de la misma manera, poniendo sus piernas sobre las suyas, quedando cara a cara y con sus caderas casi pegadas. Sousuke tomó la iniciativa y bajó su cremallera, también su ropa interior, dejando su miembro expuesto. Luego hizo lo mismo con el de Rin.

 **-Ah…** _un leve gemido salió de los labios del menor_

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Tus manos… están calientes.**

 **-He he** _rió nervioso_ **sí… Rin** _lo miró a los ojos_ **tócame, por favor**.

Rin se sonrojó ante esas palabras, acercó su mano y tomó el firme pene de Sou.

 **-mmmh** _dio un leve gemido al sentir su toque._

 **-¿Se siente bien?**

 **-Sí**

Con su mano libre acercó el rostro del pelirrojo y lo besó, mientras se masturbaban mutuamente. El toque de su mano, el ocasional roce de sus miembros, el calor de sus cuerpos, el sabor de su boca. Sousuke estaba perdido en esas nuevas sensaciones, estar así con su mejor amigo era demasiado erótico, se sentía… tan bien.

 **-ah… mmm So-Sou…**

 **-Si?**

 **-Se siente… bien**

 **-Lo sé**

Se separó un par de centímetros y dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre el miembro de Rin.

 **-ah…**

Esta vez el pelirrojo había gemido un poco más fuerte.

 **-Shh… más despacio, pueden oírnos.** _Dijo sin dejar de mover su mano_

 **-Lo si-ento… se… se siente ta-n bi-en** … respondió entre jadeos, luego imitó la acción de su amigo y lubricó el miembro contrario con su saliva.

Sousuke cerró los ojos y jadeó… _que bien se siente_. Luego notó como la mano libre de Rin lo jalaba, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron y volvieron a besarse. Estuvieron así, perdidos el uno en el otro por largos minutos, sintiendo cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada nueva sensación, hasta llegar al punto en que la excitación fue máxima.

 **-S-Sou… voy a…**

 **-Yo… también…**

 **-Ah…**

Rin lo miró a los ojos, algunas lágrimas caían por su cara sonrojada y respiraba agitado, eso sumado al movimiento de sus manos causaron un delicioso espasmo en la entrepierna del mayor.

 **-Argh…** _Sousuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se vino abundantemente, sintiendo el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en su corta vida, definitivamente las manos de Rin eran mejores que las suyas._

 **-mmngh…**

Escuchó a su compañero, abrió los ojos… y fue increíble… pudo ver a escasos centímetros el erótico rostro de Rin mientras se venía. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que el chico abrió los ojos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

 **-Eres tan lindo** _le dijo sin poder callar sus palabras._

Rin sonrió **–Tú también lo eres… te veías adorable mientras gemías.**

 **-Yo no gemía, el que gemía eras tú…**

 **-¿Qué?** _preguntó molesto_

 **-Solo bromeo idiota** _le dijo divertido y luego lo besó con ternura_ **¿tienes algo con qué limpiarnos?**

 **-S-Sí**

Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta su escritorio. De allí tomó unas toallitas de papel y le pasó algunas a al castaño, luego se limpió. Echó los papeles sucios al basurero y lo acercó al otro chico para que hiciera lo mismo. Dejó el papelero en su lugar y volvió a meterse bajo las mantas, junto a Sousuke. Él lo recibió feliz, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó por la espalda.

 **-Buenas noches Rin.**

 **-Buenas noches… Sousuke…**

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Prométeme que no vas a rendirte… yo esteré en Australia dando lo mejor de mí… por favor, haz lo mismo.**

 **-Por supuesto.** _Le respondió con seguridad._

Cerró sus ojos, el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas lo fueron relajando hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

La claridad del exterior llegó hasta su rostro, se escuchaba un villancico y el delicioso aroma a galletas recién hechas llegaba hasta su olfato.

 **-Sosusuke! Despierta!**

Escuchó la voz de Rin, por algún motivo se oía mucho más maduro. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se sorprendió. Era su cuarto… el que compartía con su esposo hace ya varios años.

 **-Fue… un sueño** _sonrió divertido_ **o más bien un recuerdo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

Rin le habló desde el umbral de la habitación. Estaba tan lindo como siempre y en los brazos sostenía a una pequeña de cabello largo, su hija menor.

 **-Tuve un sueño… es todo.**

 **-¿Ah si?** _Preguntó el pelirrojo_ **¿y con quién soñaste? Te ves feliz…**

A Sousuke le pareció tierna esa pregunta un poco celosa

 **-Soñé con un lindo pelirrojo… una noche en navidad hace muchos, muchos años atrás.**

Rin se sonrojó un poco al oírlo, él sabía perfectamente a que noche se refería. Luego le ofreció una de esas hermosas sonrisas que sabía lo derretían.

 **-Ya levántate amor, los niños quieren abrir sus regalos ¿cierto mi vida?** _Dijo mirando a su hija. Ella sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente._ **Además nuestros padres quieren desayunar, solo te esperamos a ti.**

 **-Ya voy, espérenme en la sala.**

 **-Ok**

El pelirrojo se retiró, dejándolo solo. Sousuke se recostó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tantos años habían pasado… habían superado las distancias, el tiempo, los prejuicios… y estaban juntos, amándose y amando a sus hijos… una vida feliz.

 **-Gracias, Rin.** _Dijo en un susurro…_

Luego se levantó para arreglarse, su amado tiburón, sus pequeños y su familia lo esperaban, para vivir nuevamente una dulce navidad.

~Fin~

.

.

Rin y Sou tuvieron hijos! Sí! pero no lo clasifiqué como mpreg porque preferí dejarlo a la imaginación de cada una. Pudieron haberlos tenido por adopción o por mpreg, lo dejo a su gusto.

Besos! nos leeremos pronto en otra historia.


End file.
